Seto Kaiba love story
by KaibaLover96
Summary: Seto Kaiba is in love with a girl named Natasha and he needs Mokubas help to get her please R and R


This is a story of Seto Kaiba being in love with a girl named Natasha and needing his litlle brothers help to get he.r I hope you guys enjoy my story. I don't own any of the characters ecxept Natasha

**Little match maker**

Big brother big brother wake up. What is it Mokuba? It's time to get up for school Seto. Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp lays in bed confused listening to the sound of the rain falling. Was it a dream it must have been I never heard such a beautiful sound before. It was the sound of laughter a beautiful sound. I finally decided to get out of bed I have to drop Mokuba of at his school before I get to Domino High.

Classes went on as usual until IT the class with me as teacher I forgot about my dream this morning until my students came in then I heard that laugh again, oh no what is she doing here it is that girl Natasha daughter of the owner of Gamacorp, Kaiba corps biggest competitors I met her last night at the Industrial Illusions party. Mrs Le fevre what are you doing here. "I am an exchange student." Well welcome to Domino High why don't you take a seat. The class was short and I messed up my lesson what's going on with me. She is smart but I had to help her with some of the work but not even I got it right all I could see was her eyes talk about embarrassing. After school I went to pick up Mokuba from School he won a whole bunch of knew cards in Duel monsters no surprise of course he is the brother of the best duellist in the world and I did train him myself. We go to Kaiba Corp after school every day and there things are always the same everyone messes up and I have to fix things. That night we have another meeting with Pegasus and the owners of the other gaming companies things went well until the owner of Gamacorp started to give the figures of the last year sales is almost as high as Kaiba Corp's and their technology are improving. I need to improve Kaiba Corps figures but I need new and better ideas.

The next morning was Saturday and Mokuba and I decided to go check on Kaibaland and shé was there probably spying on the competition. Mokuba met some friends there and decided to have a sleepover so he went home with them I stayed at Kaibaland till 8 pm until it started to rain and I decided to take a shortcut threw a path in the woods when I saw a bike lying next to the road and something that looked like a person. I got out and saw it was Natasha she was unconscious but it looked like she was okay. I picked her up and put her in the car and drove her home I didn't know where she lived so I took her to mine we have the best doctor's at my house. Mokuba was there he decided not to go to the sleepover. The following day it hasn't stopped raining and the river dividing my house from town had risen. The doctor said Natasha will be okay she had minor injuries. She woke up the next morning and wasn't very grateful especially when she found out that the bridge collapsed and she can't go home. She had to stay with us for a week. She wasn't that bad she and Mokuba became friends she and I got along fine and I must admit she is beautiful but she is still the enemy's daughter. After the rain stopped and we waited for the river to come down I showed her the garden I made, she loved it especially the daisies.

It has been a week since Natasha has left and I still can't stop thinking about her and every morning I wake up dreaming about her I must stop this she is going back to South Africa next semester. The week was short to short and nothing worth mentioning happened at school except that I couldn't wait for my IT classes to start.

I have to do something Seto has been in a bad mood ever since Natasha left here, but I am gonna need a good idea, this hás to work my big brother will never admit it even to himself but he is in love with her. My birthday is coming up and I can invite her to the party but there is gonna be a lot of people, maybe I should tell Seto to invite less people but I'll still need a plan. Wait a minute I got it!

It was 8 in the morning and the day of my party now I just have to plant a bug in the elevator because Seto won't get anywhere without my help. I hope everything works out, at least Natasha said she'll be at my party , Seto looked exited when I told him she'll be there but then he scolded at me after remembering she is "THE ENEMY'S DAUGHTER." I send everyone in the security control room home for the day

Like I thought Seto stood with his mouth full of teeth every time he ended up in the same group as her. Later that night after everyone almost left Natasha decided to go home.

She had to take an Elevator down 'cause the party was at the top floor in our house. I was in the control room half of the night, after I saw Seto was not going to talk to Natasha, waiting to begin my plan. I saw her going to the elevator then I called Seto begging him to help I was outside and there was an emergency. He of course stormed to the elevator and they were in there alone when I decided to cut the power. I then called Seto and said it is okay I fixed everything he then started with: I'm gonna get you you little..." I send the rest of the guest home claiming there was a power failure and that everything was fine. I don't know what Seto would do without me. Probably all sorts of silly things.

Mokuba calls me hysterically just to lock me up in an elevator with hér. He better hope I never find him or I'll...

Is everything ok Seto, what is going on?

Nothing just a power failure I'm sure they'll fix it soon. (He better...)

Great I am stuck in an elevator with Seto kaiba. Seto Kaiba of all people, why him he has been picking on me ever since I took his class. And worst of all I am afraid at least he can't see me trembling and to crown it all it's freezing in her.

After a while of awkward silence

Are you okay, you're awfully quite?

Yes I'm fine I just don't like the dark it's a little scary.

Well I guess we'll have to sleep in her tonight but you don't have to be afraid of anything... I'm here.

Nice party tonight thanks for inviting me.

It was Mokuba's idea. (Why did I just say that?)

Great Seto is messing everything up just like I thought he would time for me to jump in. I think I need to sms him now.

Hi big brother someday you'll thank me for this. I put a listening device in your right side pocket put it in your ear.

Ok Seto can you hear me.

Yes.

What?

O, nothing.

Don't speak to me she can hear you. Now tell her she looks pretty.

Your dress looks nice. (Great I need my little brother's advice to get a girl)

Thanks. ( I didn't know what else to say to him I couldn't tell him he cleans up nice or that I think he looks drop dead gorgeous).

Not like that Seto compliment hér.

I'm trying.

Sorry?

Nothing I was just talking to myself. (I'm gonna strangle Mokuba, now she thinks I am a freak).

You talk to yourself?

Yes so what I need a intelligent conversasion every once in a while.

Don't insult her Seto.

It is kinda cold in here.

Yes it is I'm freezing.

Hold her Seto.

Here's my jacket

Thanks.

I was just going to scold at Seto for not doing what I told him when the electricity went on. No! What happened? O no the backup generator it kicked in. My plan is ruined how am I gonna get them together now?

You made me look like a fool in there.

It's not my fold you didn't ask her out at the party, if you did then I wouldn't have to try and help.

I don't need your help to get...!

Don't yell at me it is my birthday and you still haven't given me my present.

It's in my room let's go get it.

Documents?

Open it.

I don't understand any of this.

It's shares you now own 50% of Kaiba Corp.

No way! Thanks Seto, you really want to give me half your company.

It's our company were Kaiba's and I got that company for the both of us.

Thanks Seto I don't know what to say.

Anything for my little brother.

And don't you worry I will get you and Natasha together.

Mokuba, (Sigh) you're getting me down.

It was just a week later when we heard Natasha got engaged and Seto looked really down.

I felt very sorry for him and all his employees. Seto was holding a press conference the next day ( because the stock market crashed) along with the heads of other big gaming company's and I invited Natasha to represent Gama corp. Behind the scenes before the press conference started Seto saw Natasha and almost strangled the head of security.

Why did you let her in here?

Sir I...

I told him to.

Mokuba I told you I don't want her here!

You have to tell her you like her but you're to afraid...

**_I'M NOT AFRAID!_**

Mister Kaiba.

What!

The eh um press con conference is about to start.

Seto Kaiba turns around and leaves to go speak at the press conference along with Mokuba.

Security gaurd1: thank goodness I thought he was about to strangle that kid, I can't believe he have the guts to talk to Mr. Kaiba like that.

Security guard 2: I heard he fired the last person that talked to him like that, and no one ever heard anything from him since.

After the press conference in the limo on their way home.

I can't belive you told Natasha her fiancé look like King Kong

You undermined me in front of my personnel today

I am sorry but I still think you are afraid to tell her you like her because you don't want to get hurt.

She is engaged Mokuba it's not that simple.

She isn't married yet it ìs that simple.

She is in love with him Mokuba otherwise they wouldn't have got engaged.

But you two were meant to be together. I promised you I will get you two together and I intend to keep my promise.

Mok...

End of discussion!

Mokuba convinced Seto that they should go to South Africa for the spring holiday and made sure Natasha's house is near their hotel, (without Seto knowing it of course).

On the beach

Hi Natasha.

Hi Mokuba what are you doing here?

It's school holiday Seto and I always go on Holiday to a different country.

O sounds like fun.

Only we he doesn't work the whole time. Hey we are going to the beach party tonight are you coming?

Yeah Jonathan insisted we go. I gotta get ready for tonight see you later.

Bye. (Seto is gonna kill me.)

Heeey big bro.

What did you do now.

I met Natasha on the beach and told her we are going to the beach party tonight.

AND?

Then she said her fiancé is gonna be there...

FORGET IT !

I already told her we'll be there.

To bad you are gonna have to make an excuse up for me.

You are coming and that's it! Do you want her or not?

You won't get me at that party even at gun point.

Hi guys great to see you here.

Hello Natasha.

Seto mumbles something that sounds like hi.

This is John Van Pelt, my fiancé . John this is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

Please to meet you I always admired your duelling skills Seto.

Whatever, excuse me I have to hit the john.

Sorry 'bout that Seto is just having problems at work, excuse me. Mokuba apoligaises for his big brother

**Later that night**

Seto: Lets dance.

Natasha: okay?

Nice party.

Yes.

So how is it going with Kaiba Corp?

Fine.

Good

Listen I don't like bottling things up so I'm gonna get straight to the point.

Okay.

I just had a chat with John he is not the right man for you.

Excuse me.

You deserve better.

And yoú are better.

Ye... That's not what I said.

What does my private live have to do with you and who are you to decide what is good enough for me!

I know what I'm talking about just listen and stop going against everything I say like you always do.

I only go against you 'cause you're always telling me what to do.

Because I know whats good for you.

No you don't you all are just trying to control me and I've had it.

Natasha stormed out of the party immediately and in the car John wanted to know what was wrong.

Seto kaiba just have a way of upsetting me Ok just let it go.

We are supposed to tell each other everything.

If I tell you what he said you are just gonna make me turn the car around and go fight with him and I don't have the energy for that right now lets just go home so that I can cool off.

You're gonna tell me what happened know or...

Or what? You will not talk to me that way.

They stop at a traffic light.

Listen to me I am the boss in this relationship.

O Really look how I tell "the boss" to get out of my car I am tired of your attitude you have been talking to me like I'm a child all night! I've had it! Seto was right...

Right? So he was talking about me.

Yes, he was know get out!

Okay fine I will walk home

Home? You are not welcome at my house anymore we are over hears your ring.

Tasha baby.

SCREEECH!

I can't believe shed just leave me here where am I supposed to go.

You told her what? Are you crazy?

You said tell her how I feel that's how I feel.

I didn't mean thát. You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again.

Did you see how he treated her tonight?

Yeah he is a Jerk, but she is still mad at you, you should apologise to her.

Apologise! For what for speaking the truth?

Calm down were in a hotel Seto everyone can hear you.

I don't care that guy is a jerk and I am gonna go confront him now.

At Natasha's house Seto rang the doorbell and Natasha opened the door.

What are you doing here Seto?

You have been crying.

Yeah and.

Um I Just um wanted to apologise for what I said at the party.

No you were right.

I wasn't Happy in that relationship.

Wasn't?

Yeah we broke up after we left the party.

We already got everything ready for the wedding what is everyone going to say if there isn't gonna be a wedding.

There can still be a wedding I love you Natasha marry me?

Yes a million times yes I love you too Seto ever since we met I knew we were made for each other.

With Mokuba as best man the wedding was great and when everyone was sitting down to eat Mokoba said: " You see Seto I promised you I would get you two together and I always keep my promises."

Thanks Mokie you're the best.

I know. I love you.

I love you to Mokie.

cument here...


End file.
